1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method for operation in an idle mode for M2M (Machine To Machine) communication in a wireless communication system, and a device using the same.
2. Related Art
M2M (Machine To Machine) communication (or MTC (Machine Type Communication)) is a type of data communication including one or more entities not requiring human interactions. Namely, M2M communication refers to a concept of communication performed by a mechanical device, rather than by a terminal used by human beings, by using a wireless communication network. A mechanical device used for M2M communication may be called an M2M device, and M2M devices include various devices such as a vending machine, a machine for measuring a water level of a dam, and the like.
Since the properties of M2M devices are different from those of general terminals, services optimized for M2M communication may be different from services optimized for human-to-human communication. M2M communication. Compared with current mobile network communication services, M2M may be characterized by different market scenarios, data communication, small cost and efforts, a potentially very large amount of M2M devices, a wide service range, low traffic per M2M device, and the like.
An idle mode is a mode in which a terminal wakes up for a particular section to transmit and receive data in order to reduce battery consumption. A network re-entry process refers to a process in which a terminal is recovered from an idle mode to a network-connected state.
An operation of an M2M device in an idle mode in consideration of the characteristics of M2M communication is required.